Perfect
by rikalynch
Summary: It had happened so fast. One minute, Kurt was combing his hair; waiting for his step-brother, father and step-mother to get home, and the next he was answering the door to his soaked-to-the-bone boyfriend. / Barely evident OOC. Klaine, dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody of the fanfiction world. I have recently started a new story, and as you can see below I have taken to wanting to actually finish this one. My previous pen name was DeanWinchesterPresents, but I sort of changed it. I don't know if it still is. What ever. Here's a story for you. Klaine time, guys. Klainebows.**

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<em>

_Bad decisions  
>That's all right<br>Welcome to  
>My silly life<em>

* * *

><p>It had happened so fast. One minute, Kurt was combing his hair; waiting for his step-brother, father and step-mother to get home, and the next he was answering the door to his soaked-to-the-bone boyfriend.<p>

"Blaine!" Kurt had yelled, pulling Blaine by the hand into the warmth of his home. "What happened to you? Oh my god, you're soaked. Come on, I'll get you something dry to wear." Kurt closed the door and took Blaine's blazer and tie off of him, while Blaine removed his shoes and socks silently.

After Kurt had gone into his closet, pulling out a pair of sweat pants he didn't know he had and a warm sweater, he rushed back downstairs and thrust the clothes in the shivering boy's direction. "You know where the bathroom is. I'm going to make you some coffee, you go get changed, okay?" Kurt pushed Blaine in the direction of the bathroom and hurried into the kitchen, starting a pot of coffee immediately. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet above him and waited for the coffee to heat up, grabbing the sugar and creamer absent-mindedly.

Kurt was stirring the sugar into the coffee when Blaine padded softly into the kitchen, tears in his hazel eyes, threatening to fall. Kurt hadn't noticed his boyfriend's presence until Blaine had sniffled a bit, and Kurt whipped around. "Blaine," he whispered, and took the shaking boy in his arms. Blaine grabbed on to the fabric of Kurt's pajama shirt and started to sob, not caring who heard. "Blaine," Kurt had whispered again, unheard by the boy crying on his shoulder. After a reasonable amount of time, when Blaine's sobs started to subside, Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, honey, what happened?" Kurt asked softly, grabbing the mug of coffee and ushering Blaine into the living room. Kurt sat cross-legged on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, waiting for Blaine to sit. Kurt quietly handed him the coffee and Blaine stared at it blankly, before taking a few sips, not minding the burn in his throat. He smiled half-heartedly and put the mug on the coffee table in front of him.

Blaine stared into space for a long while, Kurt not bothering to break the silence—Blaine would talk when he wanted to. Tears began to form in Blaine's eyes again and threatened to fall. Kurt frowned, and grabbed a tissue from the table behind him. As soon as the first tear fell from Blaine's eye, Kurt wiped it away and pulled Blaine into his arms. He shifted so he was lying under Blaine, holding him close. Blaine began to sob and Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's damp curls. Eventually, Blaine's eyes began to close and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

They remained like that for hours, when Burt, Carole and Finn broke the silence, busting in through the front door, laughing, smiling and reminiscing about what had happened that night. When Carole saw Blaine uneasily sleeping on top of Kurt, she stopped in her tracks, and Finn, not paying attention, ran into her. She rolled her eyes and was about to ask what happened before Kurt silently shrugged and shook his head. He then put a finger to his mouth as to shush his family, and Carole nodded, shutting off the kitchen light and brought Burt up to bed with her. Finn just stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. He closed the front door and sat in the chair next to Kurt.

After about four minutes, Finn simply asked, "when did he get here?"

"About two hours ago," Kurt whispered, still dragging his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "He showed up, soaked and crying. He hasn't said a word the whole time he's been here. I'm worried, Finn… What if he got hurt?"

"He's probably fine, looks like he was really tired though. Hey, how did he get here? I didn't see his car in the driveway or on the road or anything." Finn's eyes averted to Blaine's hands, which were interlocked together, and then he looked back at his step-brother.

Kurt pondered. "Well, he didn't have his keys or wallet on him, I threw his clothes in the dryer and he only had his phone. So either he took a cab, bus or… Oh god, Finn, what if he walked here?" Kurt began to panic. He looked at the clock which told him it was a little after midnight. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, Finn, you should get to bed, okay? We'll be fine. I'm going to try and wake him up, bring him upstairs."

"Don't bother, Kurt," Finn said in a hushed tone, and in one swift, gentle motion, picked Blaine up off of Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled a bit. Finn carried Blaine up into Kurt's bedroom and placed him gently on the bed. Kurt silently thanked his brother and closed the door after him. The only thing illuminating the room was the dull light from Kurt's desk lamp. The bulb was almost out and Kurt made a mental note to change it. He sighed and trudged toward Blaine, pulling the duvet over him and making sure he was covered. He turned the heater on in his room, and pulled his pants, sweater and socks off. He shut the lamp off and crawled into bed next to Blaine. Kurt pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling, eventually falling into a listless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here lies the second chapter, that answers so many questions. Enjoy!**

_Mistreated, misplaced  
>Misunderstood<br>Miss, "no way, it's all good"  
>It didn't slow me down<em>

_Mistaken,  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around <em>

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning, disoriented and unaware of his surroundings. He sat up and looked around, before realizing he was in Kurt's bedroom, wearing Kurt's clothes. Maybe that's why all he could smell was Kurt. But where the hell <em>was<em> Kurt? Blaine sighed and stood up, looking around the bedroom. When he didn't see him, he sighed again and walked to the bathroom. After taking care of business, he padded back into Kurt's bedroom and looked at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning. He walked towards the kitchen and heard Kurt and his father arguing in the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks and listened, feeling bad for eavesdropping.

"Dad, I don't _know_ why he's here," Kurt whisper-yelled at his father, being careful not to wake Blaine.

"Go wake him up and ask him. Kurt, I know you love him and all-" Kurt grimaced at the use of the word _love_, "but I can't just have him randomly be here with no explanation, especially in your bed." Burt sighed and leaned against the counter.

"I'll ask him when he wakes up, alright? I don't want to interrupt his sleep for that; he really needs it right now." Kurt said, barely above a whisper. He moved out of his father's way and continued to make the coffee he had been making—one for Burt, Blaine and himself. He finished up his father's and silently handed it to him. Burt thanked him with a nod and wandered to his bedroom.

Blaine sighed and went back into Kurt's room, realizing how cold he was. He climbed back under Kurt's covers and closed his eyes. Kurt came into his bedroom not too long after, creaking floorboards announcing his arrival. Blaine opened his eyes and greeted Kurt with a nod. Blaine sat up and leaned against the headboard, accepting the coffee that Kurt had handed to him.

There was a slightly awkward silence as Kurt sat next to Blaine and they both momentarily sipped their coffees. "Blaine," Kurt finally broke the silence. "What happened to you? You showed up last night, soaked and crying and you wouldn't talk. Blaine, I'm worried." Kurt's eyes filled with tears that wouldn't dare fall onto his pale skin.

Blaine tried to speak, but he couldn't make a sound. He placed his mug on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his head in his hands, trying his hardest not to cry. Kurt started to rub circles on Blaine's back and Blaine tensed. As much as he wanted to jump away, he didn't, he knew he was safe in Kurt's hands. After remaining like this for some time, Blaine stood and hurried into the bathroom. He fell to his knees and felt his stomach clench, and then he heaved and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Kurt appeared soon after, immediately dropping to his knees next to Blaine and rubbing his back.

They stayed like that for a while until there was nothing left for Blaine to throw up but bile. He sighed and flushed the toilet, about ready to break down then and there. Kurt helped Blaine to his feet, and then rummaged through his cabinet until he found an unused toothbrush and handed it to Blaine. Blaine thanked him with a nod and began to brush his teeth, with Kurt standing in the door frame worriedly. Blaine finished up and Kurt washed the toothbrush off for him, putting it back in the cabinet, suspecting Blaine might be staying there for a while. Blaine stared at Kurt with tears in his eyes, looking so utterly _lost. _

Kurt frowned and led Blaine back into his bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. Kurt dragged a chair in front of Blaine and said, "Tell me, Blaine, please."

"I…" Blaine muttered.

Kurt sighed in relief, thinking, _well at least he can still talk. _

"Two nights ago, before I got here," Blaine had said, barely audible, "I talked to my dad. I asked him when he was ever going to accept me. He uh… He laughed in my face at that, and I took it as never. Then, he decided it was in his best interest to… Kurt, he hit me. Hard enough that it knocked the freaking wind out of me and I was on the ground before I knew what was happening. But of course, he wasn't satisfied with that so he started to kick me, yelling at me to stand up, calling me a fag, and a homo, and other hurtful words… When I did stand up because I was sick of it, I was bleeding and begging him to stop and he punched me in the face, knocked me out cold. It's a wonder I don't have a bruise," Blaine felt the part of his face where he had been punched. It was tender but the skin remained uncolored. Blaine noticed the look of absolute hate and anger in Kurt's eyes, his fists balled at his sides. "When I woke up, I was in my bedroom, and…" Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard, and then shook his head. "Kurt, I can't…"

"Blaine, I need to know, honey," Kurt said softly, moving next to Blaine. Kurt's hands were now rubbing soothing circles into Blaine's back, and Blaine allowed a single tear to fall before he continued.

"I… It was dark, I couldn't see anything. When I got up to turn the light on, I had a hard time standing, because of all the pain I was in. Kurt… I didn't have my damn shirt or pants." Blaine whispered the next part: "he fucking _raped _me, Kurt." Blaine then put his head in his hands and started to sob. "Please don't make me go back there, I can't… I don't want to see him again… What if he tries to do it again Kurt?"

Kurt was in shock. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't bring himself to. Finally, he said, "You're never setting foot in that house again, Blaine, I'll make sure of it."

Blaine nodded and Kurt pulled him close, holding him against his chest. Blaine wanted to pull away, he didn't want to feel someone else touching him, but he felt so safe and loved in Kurt's arms. Kurt sighed as he loosened his grip on Blaine. "When was the last time you ate?" He spoke softly.

"About four or five hours before everything that happened…" Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, that's over a day, you must be starving. Come on, I'm going to make you something to eat," Kurt commanded, taking Blaine by the hand and bringing him upstairs. Burt and Carole were sitting at the table, quietly discussing something. When they saw Kurt enter with a distraught Blaine, they immediately sat up and stared at Kurt.

Kurt shrugged and Blaine leaned against the counter, not really hungry but willing to do anything Kurt wanted him to do. Kurt quietly prepared a sandwich for Blaine; he didn't want to make anything too hard to eat right now. He put it on a plate and brought Blaine to the table with him, and set it in front of Blaine. Blaine reluctantly and slowly ate it, Burt and Carole's stares at Kurt getting more and more intense. Finally, Kurt spoke up. "Dad, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Burt said and walked into the living room with his son. Carole stood up and began to make some juice, wondering why Finn wasn't awake yet.

"What the hell is going on?" Burt asked his son in a whisper.

"I think it's in our best interest to let him stay here a while—I'm _not_ letting him go home. Look, his dad beat him up and did some other things that I'm not really in the place to talk about." Kurt said, making sure to keep a hushed tone so neither Blaine nor Carole would hear them. Burt stared at him, dumbfounded. "Look, not all parents of gay children are as accepting as you are, dad. Can he please just stay here until we sort things out?"

"Kurt, I think we need to call the cops. This is more serious than you think it is."

"Dad, we can't. We'll get in trouble for having him with us because we don't have the authority and he could end up back with his dad." Kurt frowned, deep in thought.

Burt nodded, and walked back into the kitchen with Kurt, where Blaine was sat with his head in his hands, half-eaten sandwich in front of him. Kurt rushed over to Blaine and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Blaine said. "I can't finish this though. Don't get me wrong, it is good, I'm just not hungry, I guess."

"Blaine," Kurt warned, but took the food and threw it in the trash, placing the plate in the sink. He turned around and Blaine was now standing, staring at Kurt with what could only be described as puppy eyes. Kurt sighed and ushered Blaine back to his bedroom, making Blaine lie down underneath the duvet. Kurt shut off the light, not caring that it wasn't even noon, and snuggled up next to Blaine under the warm covers. They both fell asleep soon after, each enjoying each others' presence, even though Blaine didn't like the touching one bit.

Neither of them dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm… Hi guys, it's my birthday. But I gave _you _the gift of a chapter. You're welcome. Well, at least it _was _my birthday when I finished writing this, but fanfiction was being a stupid ass so I had to get all mad at it and replace an old document with this chapter to get it to work.  
>It's a hard knock life <strong>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Less than perfect<em>

_Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

* * *

><p><p>

When Kurt woke up, Blaine was still in his arms, sleeping contently. His brows were furrowed, but other than that he looked totally at ease. Kurt pulled himself away from Blaine and stretched, looking at the clock. It was about seven, just around the time when Carole started making dinner. Kurt blinked, groggy, and walked over to his desk where Blaine's phone was vibrating. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but decided to pick it up anyways.

"Hello?" Kurt asked, walking away from Blaine so he didn't wake him. He entered the bathroom and shut the door quietly.

"Blaine Anderson?" The other person replied, sounding very official.

"Umm, no, this is his friend; he's sleeping right now… Can I take a message? He's been through a lot, I don't think I should wake him up right now." Kurt hesitated, clicking his nails on the countertop.

The person on the other end sighed. "Today, at around 5, Blaine's father got in a car crash," the man said. Kurt gasped and waited for him to continue. "We've been trying to get a hold of Blaine since then, but he hasn't been picking up."

"Well, is he all right?" Kurt reluctantly asked.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't. He was announced dead on arrival. I'm so sorry." The man said, remorse in his voice.

"Oh," was all Kurt could choke out. "Was that… Is that all you wanted?"

"Yes," the man said. "We've talked to the police about Blaine's custody, but since he is eighteen he is free to live on his own now. Can you please get this message to him as soon as you can?"

"Yeah, yeah, absolutely," Kurt stuttered out, in shock. "Thank you," Kurt managed, and the man hung up. Kurt walked out of the bathroom, a tight grip on Blaine's phone. He placed it on his desk and looked over to Blaine, who was still soundly asleep.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and his father said, "Kurt, I was just about to get you and Blaine for dinner," and sat at the table. Kurt just stood in the doorway, speechless. "Kurt? Kurt." Burt stood up worriedly, shaking his son's shoulders. Kurt shook his head and looked at his dad.

"Yeah, sorry, I just," Kurt paused. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Kurt, what the hell happened? You look like you just saw a ghost." Burt asked, and Kurt began to cry. "Kurt!" Burt said, and took his son into his arms, rubbing circles in his back. "Is Blaine okay?"

Kurt nodded, and looked up at his father, tears in his eyes. Kurt tried to speak, but he was at a loss of words. Finn walked in the room, opening his mouth to ask Kurt where Blaine was, but saw his brother wrapped in his father's arms. "Kurt?" Finn asked softly.

Kurt pulled away from his father and looked to Finn. "Yeah?" Kurt whispered. Finn embraced him, hugging him tightly. Kurt sank into Finn's warmth and let his tears stop. When he pulled away he smiled half-heartedly, noticing Burt had silently left the room.

"So uh," Finn scratched the back of his neck. "What happened?"

Kurt sighed and sat down on the arm of the couch. "Blaine's father-" Kurt avoided the use of the word _dad, _"got into a car accident."

"Is he okay?" Finn asked awkwardly, sitting on the chair next to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Dead on arrival."

Finn didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss of words, so he just frowned. "Wow, that's uh, something. Does Blaine know?"

"Blaine's asleep. Can you tell dad and Carole? I'm going to go talk to him right now." Kurt asked softly, standing up, and Finn nodded. Kurt walked to his bedroom, sitting next to Blaine. He sighed and closed his eyes, counting to three and then shook him awake. "Blaine, honey," He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm up," Blaine said, rolling over. "Oh, Kurt," He smiled. "What time is it?" Blaine sat up and looked at his boyfriend, who had a really serious look on his face. "Kurt… Did I miss something?"

Kurt silently nodded and pulled a very confused Blaine into a hug. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back, and said, "Oh, Blaine."

Blaine pulled away. "What the hell happened?" Kurt scratched the back of his neck. It was never, _ever _easy telling somebody their dad passed away, even if the person in question hated them. "Kurt, just tell me, I think I can take it. Just… Talk to me."

"Your dad got in a car crash," Kurt blurted out and his hand immediately flew to his mouth. Blaine was taken aback. His eyes filled with tears and his hands hovered over his slightly opened mouth, shaking.

"Is he…" Blaine didn't finish the sentence.

Kurt looked at his fingers in his lap and shook his head sadly. "Blaine, I'm _so _sorry. He didn't make it."

Blaine stared at Kurt blankly and blinked a couple of times. He couldn't hear himself thinking. There was a pounding in his ears that he just wanted to stab repeatedly. He couldn't bring himself to move. When the first tear fell, he broke down. He started sobbing and shaking, wanting to scream and hit something. He felt himself being pulled into Kurt's arms and held against his chest. Kurt held Blaine as he sobbed, as the sobs subsided and even when Blaine closed his eyes and shook.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Where am I supposed to live?" Blaine whispered, helpless. My mom died when I was a baby… I have nobody, Kurt. No aunts, uncles, grandparents… Fuck!" He started to sob again and Kurt held him close, tracing patterns on his spine which made Blaine shiver. He pulled away and Kurt kissed him on the forehead again. Blaine blinked back tears and stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt could see the pain in his eyes. Blaine's eyes were bright green and bloodshot from crying.

Kurt hugged Blaine tight and kissed him multiple times on the top of his head. "Blaine," Kurt whispered after a while. Blaine moaned in response. "I love you." Kurt said. "I love you so much, Blaine, I am so sorry you have to go through all of this and I wish I could take it away from you." Hearing this only made Blaine want to cry harder, but he stayed strong for Kurt. He hugged him as tight as he could and then pulled away. Kurt half-heartedly smiled. "Want me to leave you alone for a while?" Kurt asked reluctantly, and Blaine nodded silently. Kurt licked his lips and then walked back to his family, who immediately stopped talking and started to stare at him with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"So, how did it go?" Finn stupidly inquired.

Kurt shook his head. "Terribly," He sat down at his regular spot at the table. "I didn't know what to do, he was so broken…" Kurt trailed off and stared at the ceiling. "He did ask a _very _good question though, where is he going to live? I mean, he's eighteen and he can live on his own but I don't think that he should be alone right now because he's in pain and upset and I'm scared and I don't want him to hurt himself and—" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt!" Burt stopped his son, and Kurt thankfully took a breath. "He can stay here for as long as he likes, under one condition." Burt said, and Kurt nodded. "You sleep with the door open." Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, we will," Kurt said, barely above a whisper. "Thank you, dad."

"Alright, go on and talk to him about this." Burt smiled.

"I will." Kurt said and went to his bedroom, but Blaine was nowhere in sight. "Fuck," Kurt muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a 2,000 or so word chapter that I got you. I don't even know how many words it is- Fanfiction says 2,260, MS Word says 2,202. What ever, though. Enjoy! **

_You're so mean  
>When you talk<br>About yourself  
>You are wrong<em>

_Change the voices  
>In your head<br>Make them like you  
>Instead<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt rushed into his bathroom, to find Blaine on the floor. He sighed in relief, but then began to worry. "Oh, Blaine," he said, and dropped to his knees next to him. Blaine was in tears, leaning up against the bathtub and was sat in fetal position, with his arms wrapped around his knees and his head in between them. Kurt could tell he was crying because he was shaking and sobbing. Kurt hugged Blaine close to him, kissing him on the forehead. "Blaine, talk to me, honey, it's better to get it all out, trust me."<p>

Blaine shook and another sob wracked his body. Kurt squeezed him. "Come on, let's get out of the bathroom, okay?" Blaine nodded his head sadly and Kurt helped him stand up, letting him lean on him and brought him over to his bed. It broke Kurt's heart when Blaine sat against the headboard and hugged one of Kurt's pillows close to him, sobbing again. "Blaine," he whispered and sat next to him.

Blaine turned his head, and Kurt could feel his heart sink in his chest. Blaine looked so lost and broken, and Kurt wished he could take it all away from them. "I don't want to go back there," Blaine whispered softly, "I don't want to have to go in that house again. It reminds me too much of him. God, I hate him but I miss him so much. You saw what he did to me… Why am I so upset over this?"

"Because, Blaine, he was family. Even if you hated him, he was your own blood, sweat and tears. I couldn't imagine what it's like to hate your father; we don't come from the same place. I always grew up with my father loving and accepting me, no matter what happened. Blaine, I am _so _sorry you have to go through all of this and I just want to take it all away from you, I want to make it better. I wish I could, but the sad, harsh reality is that I can't. But, I can help you deal with it. I've been through losing a family member before, I know what it feels like. It hurts, and I'm not saying you'll get over it, because the fact of the matter is you probably won't. There will be this empty hole in your heart, but after a while you'll realize that he would have wanted you to be happy, because even if he couldn't accept who you are, he was still your father for god's sake… Blaine, I need you to remember one thing, and that is that I will _always _love you. Not a thing in the world could stop me from loving you, and I will be here for you every step of the way."

Blaine burst into tears again, and Kurt held him again. "I know, it hurts, baby, but let it out. It'll feel better soon. It always feels better to cry." Kurt rubbed Blaine's back and kissed his forehead, wanting to cry just seeing Blaine upset, but trying to stay strong. "Just let it out, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "Just let it out." Kurt held him until his sobs turned into sniffles, and pulled away, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Come on," Kurt said to him sweetly, "you need to eat something. You've been here for like two days and you've barely eaten anything." Blaine just shook his head, but Kurt held his hand out. "I know you don't want to, but you need it. Trust me, once you start eating, you'll feel much better." Blaine sighed and got off of the bed, taking Kurt's hand in his. Kurt wiped the tears off of Blaine's face and guided him to the kitchen. Carole had made lasagna for dinner, and Kurt knew that was one of Blaine's favorites. He got two plates from the cabinet, and cut two smaller pieces. He put one on each plate and handed one to Blaine, and then fished out forks for both of them. They both sat down at the table, and Kurt watched Blaine as he ate.

Blaine reluctantly took a bite of the pasta, and as soon as it hit his tongue, his stomach growled. He blushed and slowly chewed the piece, swallowing it and quietly finishing the rest of the food on his plate. When he was done, he bit his lip, and Kurt asked if he wanted more. Blaine thought about it for a moment and nodded, saying, "Please." Kurt smiled and got him some more.

"Stay here," Kurt said, and left the room. He found his father on the front lawn, staring at the stars. "Dad?" He said. His father turned around, tears in his eyes. He pulled Kurt into a hug and rocked back and forth slightly. "Dad, are you okay? What happened?" Kurt pulled away and frowned.

"Your mother would be so proud of you right now, Kurt," Burt said, barely above a whisper. "You have so much on your hands, but you dump it all for the person you love, because they're in need. You're such an amazing son, you know that? Blaine… My god is that boy ever lucky to have you. Kurt, I just want you to know that I am so proud of you, you found someone you love, who loves you back. I can tell that boy loves you; just by the way he looks at you. I just wish she were here—I wish she were here to see how well you've grown up." Burt bit his lip and hugged Kurt again.

Kurt's lip trembled and he started to cry, but he held back his sobs. He hugged his dad tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad I have you, dad, I don't know what I'd do if I was in Blaine's place right now. I can't ever lose you. I love you too much." Kurt squeezed his father and then let go. "Where are Carole and Finn?"

"They're at the movies; Finn said he wanted some time with his mother. I didn't get in the way of that. They should be back in about an hour or so." Burt said, looking back up at the stars. Kurt nodded and patted his father on the back before walking back inside and into the kitchen. Blaine was standing over the sink, looking upset. He had cleared the table off, and Kurt smiled a little.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, and Blaine turned around. "Are you alright?" Blaine shook his head and walked over to Kurt. He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall before he replied.

"No, Kurt, I'm not alright," He whispered. "I have to go back home."

"No, you don't," Kurt interjected.

"I have nowhere to go, I have to live there. I can't just mooch off of you guys forever."

"Actually," Kurt paused for a moment. "My dad and Carole said it's alright for you to stay here as long as you need and want."

"Kurt, I can't-" Blaine tried to argue.

"No, I insist. You know how stubborn I am, you might as well give up now." Kurt laced his fingers in Blaine's hair. Blaine nodded and groaned.

"Alright," He reluctantly agreed. "But I need to get some stuff, I mean… I can't live in your clothes forever."

"Go shower, I'll get you something to wear, and then I'll drive you to your house and we can get anything you need, okay?" Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and Blaine nodded. Kurt led Blaine into his bedroom and retrieved something for Blaine to wear, and showed him how to turn the shower on. He left him alone and went back outside to inform his dad on what they were doing, and then went into his bedroom to moisturize his face a little bit. When Blaine came out of the bathroom, he was only wearing the pants Kurt had given him. "Does the shirt fit?" Kurt said. "I can get you another one if you want."

"It fits just fine," Blaine said and put it on. "Let's go?" Kurt nodded and he walked hand in hand to the car with Blaine.

* * *

><p>When Kurt arrived at Blaine's house, he squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine took a deep breath. "Are you ready for this?" Kurt said, barely audible.<p>

"I think I am. Will you come in with me?" Blaine asked, unbuckling his seatbelt and unlocking the car door, releasing his grasp from Kurt's hand and getting out of the car. Kurt met up with him at the door of the house and grabbed Blaine's hand again, squeezing it for reassurance. Blaine counted to three and opened the door, and slowly trekked to his bedroom. When he got in there, he immediately noticed his guitar was wrecked. "What the hell!" He screamed. The strings had been cut off, the neck and finger boards scratched with the same instrument used to cut the strings (probably a knife or a pair of scissors) and the body had a noticeable hole in it. "This was my mom's guitar…" Blaine trailed off, and Kurt rubbed Blaine's back.

Blaine remained silent as he grabbed a suitcase out of his closet, stuffing random clothes into it. He kept looking back at his guitar longingly, wanting to hit something. Finally, he snapped. He turned around, and not wanting to hit Kurt, walked over to the wall furthest from him and punched it with all his might. His hand went through the drywall and he pulled it out immediately. "Blaine!" Kurt yelled and ran over to Blaine, looking at his hand, making sure he wasn't bleeding. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have gotten hurt! Blaine, what if that was a brick wall!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Blaine said. "I'm so sorry…" He fell to his knees and began to sob. Kurt squatted down and held Blaine close to him.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault, honey. Its okay, Blaine, I'm not angry. Blaine, shh, it's okay, calm down, alright?" Kurt rocked Blaine back and forth and tried his best to comfort him. "I'll always love you," Kurt whispered softly as he helped Blaine stand up. Blaine continued to randomly shove clothes into his suitcase, and then grabbed a stuffed bear he had on his bed, blushing, and put it in there too. Kurt just smiled.

"It was my mother's," Blaine explained softly. "She used to read to me and sing to me and then she'd hand me the bear and apparently I slept so well when I had it… I wish I could remember that… God, what I would give to meet her…" Blaine stared at the ceiling, willing himself not to cry. "Will you excuse me for a second?" Blaine whispered and ran out of his room, turning sharply left when he exited the doorway.

Kurt stared after him longingly, but sat down on Blaine's bed. He noticed a picture frame on Blaine's desk and walked over to it. It was a picture of Blaine's mother holding him. Kurt was taken aback. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had long, curly brown hair, the same color and curl as Blaine. She had green eyes and was wearing a light pink dress, holding Blaine up to her face and kissing his cheek. He smiled and put the picture down. He felt his phone vibrate, and checked the screen. It was Carole, saying _"get home, ASAP." _Kurt's eyes widened and he walked out into the hallway and opened his mouth to call for Blaine. Blaine turned around the corner at that moment, wiping his mouth.

"Blaine, we have to go," Kurt said. "Carole just told me to get home ASAP. It's got to be urgent, she never texts me."

"Yeah," Blaine said, a hand on his stomach. "Just let me grab some Gravol first, okay?" Kurt nodded and Blaine left the room again, and he came back about a minute later with a box and water bottle in his hands.

Kurt took the medicine and water from Blaine, and picked up one of the smaller bags he had packed. Blaine grabbed his suitcase and they left the house. Blaine sighed as he locked it and shoved the key back into his pocket, where it would probably stay for a long time. They put everything into the back seat of Kurt's car, and Blaine sat back in the passenger seat, taking the pills. They departed and Kurt drove with a worried look on his face.

They had to pull over at least four times for Blaine to throw up, and every time Kurt cringed and his brow furrowed even more. By the time they got back to Kurt's house, Blaine was asleep. Kurt shook Blaine awake and helped him carry everything inside. Blaine yawned and Kurt told him to go to sleep, and Blaine readily agreed.

When Kurt walked into the kitchen, Burt was there, holding Carole in his arms. Carole was crying and Kurt stopped dead in his tracks. "What- what happened?" Kurt said. Carole began to sob harder and Kurt frowned.

"It's Finn," Burt replied to him, and Kurt's heart dropped through the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I just wanted to say THANK YOU to everybody who's been reading and reviewing so far, it really does mean a lot to me! I love you all so much. I send you virtual hugs. Secondly, I behold a new chapter, that, in my opinion, sucks. *cue fishing for compliments bitchslap here* And lastly, I just wanted to ask you guys about introducing an OC. You game? Let me know. :D**

_So complicated  
>Look happy, you'll make it<br>__Feeling so much hatred  
><em>_Such a tired game _

_It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons  
>See you do the same<em>

* * *

><p>"What—what do you mean, it's Finn?" Kurt stuttered, barely managing to get the words out.<p>

Burt rubbed Carole's back and said, "That Karofsky kid was at the theatre and beat the crap out of him, put him in the hospital. We don't think it's _that _bad, nothing broken. But he lost a lot of blood and got really bruised. I'm gonna kill him… Done bullying people my _ass._ He called Finn the '_fag's brother_' quite a few times from what Carole told me…" Burt trailed off, staring at Kurt. "But it's okay, he's locked up now." Burt didn't actually seem too pleased with that, he seemed like he wanted to finish him with his own bare hands.

Kurt blinked back tears and sat down. "Carole, dad, I'm so sorry… Geese, this is all my fault."

"Don't you go thinking that for one minute," Burt interjected. "It's not your fault you're gay, and it's definitely not your fault Karofsky has a problem with it. Some people are just like that, Kurt. Even if Finn got hurt, we can't change the way he thinks and we sure as hell can't change you."

Kurt sniffled and sort of half-smiled. "When will we get to see Finn?" He inquired softly.

Burt shrugged, and Carole whispered, "tomorrow afternoon." Kurt nodded and headed back to his bedroom, where Blaine was asleep. Kurt sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

When Blaine woke up, he was in Kurt's arms, which didn't really surprise him. What did surprise him is that Kurt was fully awake, tears in his eyes and staring at the ceiling. "Kurt?" Blaine muttered and Kurt looked away and wiped his tears. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Finn got beaten up because of me Blaine," Kurt said. "I'm having second thoughts…"

"Whoa," Blaine said, and sat up, facing Kurt who also sat up straight, back against the headboard. "Second thoughts? About what, exactly?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Look, Blaine, it's nothing, I just…"

"The hell it's nothing!" Blaine interrupted him. "Tell me, Kurt, you know I won't ever judge you."

"Alright," Kurt whispered. "About three days after Karofsky threatened to kill me—when I was first in the Warblers, I…" Kurt trailed off. "You know what, actions speak louder than words," he looked at Blaine, still whispering. He sighed and pulled up both of his sleeves, holding his arms out for Blaine to see all of the (almost organized) horizontal scars on Kurt's wrists.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's left wrist, where it was the worst. "Kurt, no," he said, barely audible. "No… Don't do that, Kurt, I love you too much to lose you. I can't lose you, Burt can't lose you, Finn, Carole, _Mercedes,_ Kurt, please don't do it ever again. You need to promise me you'll never do it again. If you ever even think about it, you need to talk to me right away, okay? I'm always here."

Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine in for a hug. "I love you so much, Blaine," he muttered into Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, and pulled away. "But what did you mean by second thoughts? Kurt… Were you going to kill yourself?" Blaine could barely get the last part out—he didn't even want to have to imagine losing Kurt.

Kurt blinked slowly and nodded. Blaine frowned and stormed out of Kurt's bedroom, and to the front room. He put on his shoes and left, ignoring Kurt yelling after him. "Blaine!" Kurt cried after Blaine had slammed the door. "Damn it!" Kurt yelled, and sat on the stairs. He put his head in his hands, but he didn't cry.

Burt walked in calmly, and asked Kurt, "What just happened? I heard the door slam—Kurt? Are you alright?" Kurt shook his head no and Burt sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his son. "Was that Blaine that just left?" Kurt nodded and leaned into his father's touch.

"How's Finn doing?" Kurt changed the topic.

"He's doing well; the doctors say we can take him home either later today or tomorrow. We're going to let him stay one more night for observation, because he hit his head pretty hard and we don't want him with a concussion." Kurt nodded, not really absorbing anything his father was saying.

"Maybe the bigger question is, how's Carole holding up?" Kurt looked to his father, who shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

Kurt nodded, and Burt walked away, perhaps to his bedroom, Kurt didn't know. Kurt remained on the stairs, head in his hands, until he heard the door open. He looked up, and jumped to his feet immediately when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway, who had his arms crossed, and a sad look on his face. He sighed and walked towards Kurt and Kurt took his boyfriend in his arms, and hugged him close. Blaine began to cry, and whisper that he was sorry. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine on his forehead.

"I still love you," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "I always will."

Later that night, when they were eating dinner—well, Burt was eating, Blaine didn't have anything but a glass of water in front of him, and Carole and Kurt chose to pick at their food—Blaine brought something up that sparked Kurt's attention. "So, I think it'd be best for me to uh… To transfer to McKinley."

Kurt piped up. "Really, Blaine? Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Kurt stood up and hugged Blaine, disregarding the fact that he was still sitting.

Burt cleared his throat, and said to both Kurt and Carole, "eat your dinner." He turned to Blaine and said, "And as for you, get something to eat. You're worrying me, son."

"I-I guess I'm not hungry," Blaine muttered, sipping at the water he had in front of him. "I really haven't been hungry at all these past few days."

"That's enough about Blaine, dad," Kurt raised an eyebrow at his father. "I'm finished." He pushed his plate of food away and slouched in his seat, which was very out of character of him to break perfect posture.

Blaine excused himself and went into Kurt's bedroom, sitting on the floor against the wall and going through the messages on his phone. He saw that he had one missed call from an unknown number, and he called them back.

"Hello?" A man answered. He sounded to be in his late thirties, early forties, and very official, despite the casual greeting.

"Um, yeah, hi, this is Blaine Anderson? You uh, you called me earlier and I guess I didn't get it." Blaine scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Oh, Blaine!" The man said. "I'm Paul; I run the funeral home in town. Yeah, I just wanted to run by you if you're having a funeral for your father?" The request was awkward and too far from Blaine's comfort zone, but he answered anyways.

"Um, yeah, yeah I guess I am."

"Alright, we have a date for Thursday open, if you'd like." He said, and Blaine heard clicking, perhaps a keyboard, or nails on a desk. He heard a click louder than the others and decided it was a keyboard because the clicking stopped afterwards.

"Yeah, yeah, no, that sounds perfect. Listen, um, can I get back to you? There are a few people I need to talk to about this first." Blaine stood up and Kurt walked in, about to ask him a question but Blaine shushed him.

"Yes, you can. My office hours are until 8, and I'm back at 11 tomorrow morning. Call me whenever. Thank you for your time, Blaine." Paul promptly hung up. Blaine did the same and practically fell to the floor again.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt said, straightening his boyfriend, who was leaning over, shaking.

"That was some dude from the funeral home, wanting to know if I was going to have a funeral for him. Kurt, I can't…" Blaine said, and fell into Kurt's arms, head somehow fitting perfectly between Kurt's shoulder and head.

"Blaine, it's alright, we'll help you through it." Kurt whispered to him, and Blaine nodded.

Somehow, Kurt had always managed to cheer him up, make him feel safe, and even more—make him feel wanted and loved, something he had never gotten from his own family. Blaine pulled away from Kurt, kissed him on the lips and said, "Looks like we've got a funeral to plan, then." Kurt smiled sadly, and Blaine returned it.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I fucking love you so much. _"Is that alright, Blaine? Blaine." Kurt waved his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh, yeah, it's perfect." Blaine smiled. "I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for that extremely long hiatus... Camping was cut short and I was going to a funeral of my own. Well, two actually. Anywho, chapter six time? I think yes, yes! I've also got a couple of ideas for some new stories up my sleeve, so keep posted. One of them is a Finn/OC, the other two are some Klaine lemons. I think I'm going to start on a new Klaine fluff soon, maybe like married life, or a drama? I'm not sure yet. ANYWHO, STORY. :) **

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine stepped foot into the funeral home, his knees became weak and his hands started to shake. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine slowly led them into the room with his father's coffin. Blaine whimpered and closed his eyes, facing away from it. Kurt pulled him into a soothing hug, rubbing his back and kissing his forehead.<p>

"We can leave," Kurt whispered to Blaine. "If you want to."

"No," Blaine shook his head. "I've gotta do this. "

Kurt nodded and pulled away from Blaine, grabbing his hand again. They walked over to the casket and stopped in front of it, so Blaine could say his last goodbyes. Instead of saying it in his head, he whispered to him. "Dad, just so you know, I fucking hated you. You hurt me in every way possible and you hated me for being in love. The only reason I'm mourning is because no matter what, you were still my father. Rest in peace, you dick." He stormed away, and Kurt ran after him. Kurt followed him out of the funeral home. Blaine slammed his back against the side of the building and slid down, head in his hands. He sat with his knees close to his chest and sobbed. Kurt rushed over to him and kneeled beside him.

Kurt frowned and wordlessly pulled Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's chest and sobbed again. "This is so screwed up," Blaine hiccupped.

"I know, Blaine, I know. It'll get better, though." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and helped him up. "Do you want to go back inside?"

Blaine shook his head. "Can we go get some coffee?" Kurt nodded and they walked hand-in-hand down the block to the small coffee shop at the end. Blaine walked inside and instead of ordering, went into the washroom. Kurt shrugged it off and ordered for them, sitting down and sipping momentarily at his drink while he waited for Blaine to come back out.

Kurt was looking inside of his cup, absently swishing the liquid around when Blaine returned. "You okay?" Kurt asked him, placing the lid back on his drink and sipped at it again.

"No," Blaine whispered and took a long drink of his medium drip. The heat scorched his throat, but he ignored it.

They sat in silence while they finished their drinks, Blaine humming in response to all of Kurt's idle questions. Blaine crunched his cup into a ball, and stood up, tossing it into the trash can. Kurt placed his gently into the trash and followed Blaine out. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked in silence back to the home. Kurt looked at his watch. "Half hour until the service starts. Are you going to be able to do it?" Kurt asked. "Because if you can't, we can go home."

"No, I'll be fine." Blaine said, and walked back into the room he was in before. He found himself being hugged by a few of his family members he knew, and a whole lot that he'd never seen before. He didn't say anything, just idly returned the hugs. He only introduced Kurt to the people he wanted to keep conversation with, and politely declined all invitations to stay at a family member's house until he could straighten himself out. When the priest called the service into session, asking all family members to sit in the front, Blaine instead sat in the back, as far away from everyone as possible. Kurt sat next to him and held his hand, periodically squeezing it. At some point during the service, Blaine had placed his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt put his arm around Blaine's, squeezing him and holding him close. Blaine shut his eyes and drowned out the prayer going on. He was never really the religious type, so why start now? When the priest asked Blaine if he wanted to say a few words, he shook his head no, and the priest nodded, concluding the service. Everyone said their last words to his father, said their goodbyes to Blaine and gave him a few hugs, kisses on the cheek and phone numbers in case he needed a place to stay. Blaine just stood through all of this happening, and when everyone he didn't know left, all that remained were him, Kurt, and a small group of his close family.

His aunt approached him and stuck her hand out for Kurt to shake. He shook it firmly and returned to holding Blaine's hand. "I'm Blaine's Aunt Matilda; you must be one of Blaine's friends?" She said softly.

"He's my boyfriend, Aunt Mattie," Blaine said.

"Oh, how sweet. Well anyhow, we're all going out for dinner, are you two coming?" She asked.

"Kurt?" Blaine said quietly. "Are you hungry?"

"Peckish. If you want to eat, I will," Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded at his aunt.

"We'll follow you, then," Blaine said. His aunt walked back over to the group and Blaine turned to Kurt. "Thank you so much for coming," he whispered, and put his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt hugged him and rubbed circles on his back.

"Anything for you, Blaine," Kurt whispered back. "I love you."

"I know," Blaine said, and then yawned. "I love you too."

"Do you want to go home and sleep?" Kurt asked quietly, kissing Blaine's neck and rocking them gently back and forth.

"No, I'm sort of hungry, that's why I said I'd go."

"Your aunt doesn't like me. She's probably homophobic as well. She's glaring at me and giving us a look of disgust right now," Kurt commented.

"Ignore it, she doesn't mean anything to me. You mean everything to me, and that's all that matters." Blaine continued rocking, and pulled off of Kurt's shoulder to kiss him gently. Kurt pulled away from Blaine and held his hand again.

"I think we're leaving now. I'm gonna drive," Kurt said, and squeezed Blaine's hand. Blaine nodded and they walked out, sitting in the car and waiting for everyone else to leave so they could follow. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's arm while he drove, and Kurt kissed his hair. "I love you, Blaine," he whispered.

When they got to the restaurant, Blaine realized they were about to eat Chinese food. Blaine groaned. "What's wrong babe?" Kurt asked.

"I hate Chinese, makes me sick. Can we go home?" Blaine yawned again and Kurt nodded.

"Whatever you want to do. Do you want to say bye to your family first?"

Blaine nodded and approached the table they were all sitting at. He hugged them all goodbye and then when they got into the car, sat in the back seat and lie down on the seats. He was asleep soon after, the gentle rocking of the car against the pavement soothing him into a deeper sleep.

About forty minutes later, when they arrived at Kurt's house, Blaine was out like a light. Kurt got out of the car and opened the back door. "Blaine, we're here," he said quietly.

"Don't care, 'm sleeping."

"I noticed. Get up, I want you to sleep in a bed." Kurt tugged on Blaine's arm. Blaine groaned and got out of the car, groggily making his way to Kurt's room. He shucked his shoes, pants, button up shirt and undershirt off, leaving him in his socks and boxers. He then proceeded to flop onto Kurt's bed and fall back asleep. Kurt giggled and tucked him in better, folding all of his clothes and putting them aside. He went downstairs where his dad was sitting with Finn. "Where's Carole?"

"She went to bed early, she wasn't feeling well. How did the funeral go? I gathered that it didn't go well because Blaine went right upstairs without saying hi or anything." Burt said, pushing out the chair at the head of the table with his foot, inviting Kurt to sit down.

"It went alright, he broke down before the service, but then he was okay through it, suffered through great-aunt-hugs, and when we went to eat with his family, he crashed. Guess he's just really freaking tired. I can't blame him, he didn't sleep last night. He was tossing and turning all night, that's why I slept on the couch because I was getting really annoyed. What's wrong with Carole?"

"Nothing to worry about, just a stomach bug or something. She'll probably be fine by tomorrow." Burt said.

"Holy crap, it's already midnight?" Kurt said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah," Finn spoke up. "You've been gone for 7 hours."

"It felt like two…" Kurt trailed off. "I'm going to head to bed then, I have to make sure he's okay and I'm getting really tired. Night, you two." Kurt went into his bedroom and took his shoes, socks, dress shirt and pants off in a more neat and orderly fashion than Blaine. He got into bed and as soon as the warmth of the blanket hit him, he realized how cold he was. He shivered and snuggled up to Blaine, who seemed to be radiating heat. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and was soon in a dead slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it, thanks for doing so. If you didn't, thanks for reading it anyways. Reviews are greatly appreciated! <strong>


End file.
